marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rom, the Spaceknight Vol 1/Homefront
Homefront is Rom, the Spaceknight Vol 1's first story arc, encompassing the first three issues at launch. This issue also introduces the Galadorians of Earth-5000 and the said universe. Homefront, Part 1 Synopsis Light years away in a galaxy far from Earth, the shining civilization of Galador exists. For years, they struggled against the malicious might of the Dire Wraiths that terrorized them for centuries. But Galador is not defenseless. With its powerful Spaceknights they fought back, and among these nobles lie a living legend: Rom. Although the threat of the Wraiths have long been gone, Rom still fights for Galador and her interests with unrelenting determination. Years after the destruction of Wraithworld, Rom and the Spaceknights continued to serve the Galadorian Monarchy, protecting her territories. In the middle of his duties, a strange distress call attracts the attention of the legend himself and his partners... Plot The Dark Nebula, years ago Fleets of Galadorian warships and a multitude of Spaceknights were seen invading a blighted world identified as Wraithworld. In this flashback, Balin recounts of how the Spaceknights bravely struggled in defeating their mortal enemies: the Dire Wraiths. He says that all living Spaceknights are valiant and powerful in their own right. But, like any other warriors their morales are susceptible when their comrades fall apart like flies. Immediately, the scene switches to an exhausted Starshine trying to defend a disabled Lightstorm. As she desperately tried to hold back a wave of Deathwings and Dire Wraiths, Rom himself swooped in and disintegrates the Dire Wraiths before sending two Deathwings to oblivion. Balin states that his father's Neutralizer is usually used to open up portals to Limbo to imprison them, but he knew that the war must end at all costs. Afterwards, scenes of Rom's presence increasing the morale of his Spaceknights were seen while fighting side-by-side with Firefall and another Starshine, who's no other than his wife. Balin continues, informing that while the Hero of Galador's presence in the battlefield was an awe-inspiring view, it's irrefutable that the Dire Wraiths had grown stronger as their war dragged on. When Rom spotted the Dire Wraiths' unholy citadel, he made it his own initiative to destroy it and annihilate Wraithworld once and for all. Assaulting it by himself, he commanded Galadorian forces to get off the planet so he could blow it up to kingdom come. They reluctantly agreed and left the planet, with the exception of Brandy who followed Rom to the citadel. She saved him from a gigantic Dire Wraith As the two made it to the top of the citadel, they encountered the enigmatic Doctor Dredd. Dredd applauded them for making it up top, saying that it's time for them to know that the Dire Wraiths have always wanted them to be there. He revealed that by luring them into Wraithworld, they've been led to a trap. This trap was revealed in the form of an energy ball powered by the dark magical energies of the Dark Nebula. Dredd informed that the ball had amassed much energies during their numerous confrontations and it's ready to be activated now. When activated, the blast would annihilate the Galadorian forces while leaving the planet and the star system intact due to their compositions. It'd also open up a crack in space and time that would leave a hole leading to the material universe where the Dire Wraiths would invade and overtake it with their superior numbers. Not wanting to doom the universe, Rom and Brandy engaged in a brutal battle with Dr. Dredd that effectively wrecked Brandy's armor, disabling her legs. An enraged Rom soon blasted Dredd right in the face with the highest power his Neutralizer could achieve through his ears, opening up a portal right in Dredd's head that horrifyingly sucked him into Limbo while his body grotesquely deformed itself. Briefly telling himself that that's not supposed to happen, Rom wasted no time in saving the universe and meddled with the energy bomb. Although he managed to reverse parts of the detonation, he failed to prevent the explosion and the planet blew up. Moments later, the Galadorian fleet was surprised at this view. Thinking that Rom and his wife died, they mourned for a while until Pulsar picked up energy readings similar to the duo. In the end, they survived albeit unconscious. When they returned to Galador, they recovered and a massive parade was done to honor Rom's saving of the realm. This scene is also when Balin stops his narration about the past, telling that times have changed now and he and his brother have a chance to become the hero Rom could be in the past. Trellion V, Golden Galaxy, now. Skipping to the current situation, Terminator (Balin) and his brother, Liberator are seen protecting the inhabitants of the planet from a massive Klyntar invasion. Fighting with them is Lightningbolt, who tells the clueless brothers of where these symbiotes came from. He says that their nomadic nature has led some of them to the planet where they can multiply uncontrollably and infestate the planet within weeks. Liberator thinks that the symbiotes are benevolent beings, and the voice of Pulsar going through the comms confirms. Pulsar, watching over the evacuation of the Trellions, tell them that the symbiotes never had bad intentions and they only need new homes. Nevertheless, Trellion V belongs to the Galadorian Monarchy and they must not take it. As the fight continues, Tristan gets overwhelmed and is almost bonded with a symbiote. Panicking, Liberator accidentally shoots down Lightningbolt out of the skies, inviting Terminator's frustation. Rushing to his brother's aid while venting out his rage at his foolishness. Liberator struggles to free himself and try to reason with Balin. Eventually, Balin himself is overwhelmed by two symbiotes trying to take over him and Lightningbolt is left to save him. Rand succeeds but knows that the battle can't be won since the symbiotes are far too many for them to handle and that they can regenerate. As they're slowly surrounded, Balin threatens Tristan to rip him apart. Tristan then gets into a heated argument with his brother, reasoning that his temper has just gotten ahead of him. They're broken apart when Pulsar notifies them that the "legend" is here. Arriving on the battlefield while spraying his Neutralizer to the symbiotes, Rom comments on his sons' argument and asks what they're quarreling about. After knowing so and disabling much of the symbiotes, Rom tells Balin that doing mistakes under pressure is common. However, he also advises Tristan to not panic within certain situations and be better next time. After a prolonged battle, the symbiotes are pushed back and Rom tells Pulsar that they'll be coming back the next day. Unmasking his Spaceknight suit, Rom confronts his children whose attempts to speak are silenced. Rom checks on Rand's condition, the young knight telling him that it's alright. Rom informs them that mistakes can happen in battle, and while they're mostly considered unable to be compensated everyone must remember that nobody's perfect. Still, his main concern is not of Lightningbolt's damage but the brothers' relationship. He reveals that he can't tolerate the rift between them that's been going on for years. Balin and Tristan are left without words as Rom admits that he hasn't been the greatest father to them in years, but at least he wants to know that his sons are comfortable in each of their companionships and they love each other. An awkward silence soon ensues, with Lightningbolt breaking it by suggesting them to return to Pulsar. Rom leads the way to Pulsar and greets the scientist with a handshake. Pulsar tells him that the Trellions will be relocated to Trellion V's neighboring planet until the infestation is dealt with. Balin suggests his father to assault their nest and burn them to ashes, but Rom furiously reminds Balin that Klyntars aren't evil and can be reasoned with. Pulsar awkwarldy corrects him by saying that from the data he pulled from, these Klyntars have no minds at all and rely on their instincts. Rom looks at Balin and sighs, telling him that maybe they'll do it later. Lightningbolt asks if they're going to annihilate them completely or spare some of them. Before Rom can respond, he receives a message from Ikon who tells him that his presence is direly needed. Knowing this, Rom apologized to his sons and brothers-in arms, telling them that he's needed somewhere else. Before he blasts-off to space, he advises Tristan and Balin to put aside their differences and prepare for any incoming dangers. After seeing their father fly away, the brothers wonder of what they should do now. At the same time, Pulsar says that there's something going on Trion. The brothers look at each other, Balin telling him that they know what to do. Thayri, Galadorian Colony Above the planet of Thayri, Rom is seen on a ship alongside Ikon and her cousin, Hammerhand as well as Rom's old comrade, Firefall. Rom is informed by Ikon that a massive energy spike was detected on the planet hours ago. Looking out the window, Rom guesses that that "energy spike" now turns into a large storm that engulfs a continent of the planet. Rom also guesses that this situation is so "dire" it requires the assistance of multiple veteran Spaceknights. A brief moment of silence ensures as Ikon wonders if that's a thought of arrogance or a simple quote. Rom clarifies that that is not what he meant. Firefall tells him that he's quite right, since they haven't picked up such massive energy readings since Wraithworld's destruction. Ikon informs Rom that whatever's going on down there, it'd eventually endanger the entire planet. Rom asks if there are any Spaceknights on Balin's birth place (Thayri). Hammerhand says that the Sentry and Tarn's wife were the first responders to the situation before their comms went down. Right after Bron finished his sentence, a thundering sound suddenly blares even in the space their ship is in. Without any dues, Rom commands the Spaceknights to follow his lead to Thayri. Landing on the epicentre of the storm, Rom and his fellow knights investigate a swirling hurricane of energy in the middle of a large tower in the city. Rom is reminded of the Wraithworld Citadel, but changes his mind the moment a voice calls out to him when they approach the hurricane. The voice requests for the knights' help, but Rom is still on his guard. Deciding to take a step, Rom calls out to "whoever is in there" and asks of its identity. As a response, the hurricane suddenly morphs into an energy pillar that gathers up the storm covering the planet's part, absorbing large amounts of energy. Rom is pulled back by Firefall who tells everyone to take cover. Moments later, a large explosion decimates nearly the entire city, leaving nothing but ruined structures and dust. As the dust settles, the Spaceknights arise and see a naked figure of sizeable proportions, floating in a depressed state. When Rom sees him, he is utterly surprised and mutters "No" as Ikon asks who this man is. In a tone of disbelief, Rom informs them that the man begging for help is Korvac, who puts his right hand forward to get a hand. Homefront, Part 2 Synopsis Light years away in a galaxy far from Earth, the shining civilization of Galador exists. For years, they struggled against the malicious might of the Dire Wraiths that terrorized them for centuries. But Galador is not defenseless. With its powerful Spaceknights they fought back, and among these nobles lie a living legend: Rom. Although the threat of the Wraiths have long been gone, Rom still fights for Galador and her interests with unrelenting determination. After handling a Klyntar infestation on Trellion V, Rom and his sons were split to solve two situations on two different problems. While Tristan and Balin were called in to quell a crisis on Trion, Rom and his comrades faced a cosmic threat on the colony of Thayri, facing the mighty Korvac! Plot Thayri "Rom, who is this aberration?" Firefall asks while preparing his weapon systems. He is utterly overwhelmed by the energy readings and cannot believe Rom brought in a threat from his fold. "His power levels are even beyond my annihilating allies combined!" Ikon states, also brandishing her electrified staff in a battle-ready stance. "Korvac. Michael Korvac. I never came across him personally, but my time with the Guardians have given me sufficient data on this man." Rom steps forward with his Neutralizer half-raised. He tries to examine what's wrong with him but the many energy fluctuations within Korvac's body makes life harder for him. "Please... please, help me!" Korvac says while stammering, his right hand shivering in shock. "Calm down, old friend. What happened to you?" Rom stands in front of him where he gripped his hand trying to get a read on his pulse. Hammerhand, Firefall, and Ikon get closer to Rom to cover his back. "I... I..." After trying to say something, Korvac suddenly widens his eye and gets his hand off Rom, prompting the Spaceknights to be even more vigilant and Rom backing away. He looks at both his hands and a large energy build-up begins. As the storm around them becomes more intense, it suddenly "implodes" and all of the surrounding energies are absorbed into Korvac. The result, is a shockwave that knocks back the knights several miles away. Getting up from the shockwave, Firefall tells Rom, "This is no longer a time of diplomacy, old friend." Moments after he said that, Korvac drops down, now without a confused look on his face. Looking at the Spaceknights, he begins to tell a sentence without stammering, responding to Firefall's statement. "Indeed." Without any warnings, Korvac suddenly charges at them and sends them flying with an energy wave. Bron recovers first from the assault and wastes no time, responding to the threat. He flies towards Korvac with a fast burst of his thrusters and smashed him away with his enlarged fists. After delivering a brief beatdown, Hammerhand brought down both his fists on Korvac on a debris. "The hell were you thinking?!" Bron asks while deconstructing his large fists. "I've remembered something, Spaceknight." Unharmed by Hammerhand's attacks, Korvac rises and floats. Hammerhand immediately tries to attack him but Korvac holds both his fists at bay. The young knight unleashes an array of rockets from his weapons platform at the back, but Korvac simply transmutes them into nothing. "There was a war in the future. And your kind was bothering me." In an instance, Korvac crushes Hammerhand's hammer-hands. Bron lets out a bloodcurling scream that attracts his cousin's attention. "Bron!" Ikon immediately throws her staff at the cosmic menace. The staff returns right after Korvac throws away Hammerhand and Ikon tries to strike him. Korvac aims his hand up to deliver an energy blast but Ikon maneuvers around him and blasts a large energy beam up the back of his head. Korvac sighs in disappointment and dematerializes himself the moment Ikon delivers a quick strike with her staff. Surprising her, Ikon is left confused. "Where on Galador is he?"Ikon looks around before going to tend her cousin. While doing so, Rom and Firefall approach her. "Ikon, is Bron alright?" Rom asks, and Bron himself answers. "D-don't worry, sir! It's just a..." Bron's sentence is interrupted when a large hand erupts from the ground and punches Hammerhand up, sending him flying away in pain and scattering the other knights. A giant-sized Korvac soon follows and taunts the knights. "You denied me the Stone, fought with all you had. Yet here I am, the result of your failure!" Rom knows not of what he's talking about and proceeds to fight alongside his knights. "Whatever you're saying, we never had the 'Stone'! You simply appeared here on our colony!" Rom says while trying to disintegrate Korvac with his Neutralizer. "Artour, he's mad! We need to dispatch him as soon as possible!" Firefall says while blasting out heat beams out of his eyes at Korvac. "Dispensing him to Limbo won't do any good. He's too powerful!" Rom responds right before getting swat by Korvac. "This, will be a fitting end to your life, knight!" Korvac holds down the pinned Rom while preparing a large energy blast. "I did nothing, welcomed you with hospitality, and this is how you treat us?" Rom challenges him while secretly setting his Axadar to the highest setting. "I assure you, Rom. This will be worth..." Before Korvac can finish his sentence, Firefall, exerting his armor, charges at Korvac and surprises him by shoving him away to a nearby building. In contact with a building debris, Korvac found himself impaled but with no apparent reaction. "You better start spitting out answers before we rip your atoms to kingdom come!" Firefall threatens Korvac. Korvac's response? A laugh. "You Spaceknights really know how to crack a joke! Even after I blew up Galador to smitherens, you still fight?" Korvac begins to grow in size and towers over the many buildings beside him right after recovering himself. Although he reveals of what'd come to Galador in the future, Rom is unfazed and decides to go and eliminate the threat once and for all. "Not yet, Korvac. Not yet, never will." In an instance, Rom fires his Limbo portal right at Korvac's chest. Korvac expends his power to try and remove the portal, which he didn't expect to be this strong. "No, no, no! This can't be! You cannot beat me, Rom! I... I... I have the Stone of Time! No! Wha-what the... what did I remem... NYAAAARGH!" Korvac's cryptic words are left unfinished as his body is sucked through the portal, sending him to another dimension. After Korvac's absorption resulted in a shockwave that blew away Firefall, the Spaceknights managed to recover and see the aftermath. "Rom, I still do not grasp of what happened..." Hammerhand says while getting up, his armor has apparently fixed itself. "Agree. Not a single time have I seen a cosmic entity acting so randomly." Firefall says, looking at Rom. Rom's eyes are seemingly fixed to one particular spot, where an object was apparently left there in the wake of Korvac's departure. Rom's eyes are so focused he didn't hear what his comrades say. "Rom, Rom, are you listening? What are you looking at?" Ikon asks, approaching him and patting his back. Rom eerily walks forward towards the object, glowing in green. "Dear Galador! Ikon, we have to snap him out of whatever the heck's on him!" Firefall and Ikon proceed to hold back Rom, but the two are equally astonished and what they see. Letting him go, Rom walks forwards and crouches. He picks up the green object and turns to them, revealing what Korvac left. "Seems like he did have the Stone." Rom then holds up the Time Stone, The Spaceknights are stunned, but they know that they have to do something with this Infinity Stone. "This isn't just a coincidence, right? We got some sort of Galactus knock-off that you just beat and suddenly he left the freaking Time Stone right after he revealed our world's doom by his hands?" Firefall exclaims with the disbelief of what just happened. "Whatever happens, Tarn, this Stone is our burden now. We need to keep this far away from unwanted parties. Especially its former master. Now, let's head back to Galador and report to my wi... I mean, the Prime Director." Rom's quick command is complied by the Spaceknights who quickly left Thayri, Rom hiding the Time Stone within sub-space. "Y' know Artour, you don't need to be so formal in callin' your wife. She's your love, anyway." Firefall says. "He says what he says, Tarn. Now shut up and keep that Stone ours." Ikon answers with a stern tone. "Yeah, yeah. You're the boss now, apparently." After Firefall makes fun of Ikon, the view of Thayri's surface is still seen, and an unidentified figure stands in the distance observing the knights. On the way to Trion "I still can't believe you're that insolent, Tristan." The Terminator, Balin says to his brother while flying on to Trion where a crisis is said to have taken place. He flies there with Liberator and Lightningbolt who the former accidentally shot back on Trellion V. "Oh, and you think you can keep your own cool in battle after freaking out on Klyntars?" Tristan counters while looking at him. "Both of you, stop it! I know you two have your differences but I know your father never likes his sons bickering over each other. Especially if they're supposed to be the next Prime Directors." Lightningbolt says while stopping the two from duking it out with each other. "Prime Directors?! I will be the only Prime Director after mother, Rand!" Balin's furious words are extinguished by the sudden voice of another person in his comms. "Balin, have you forgotten what I said?" The enraged Terminator soon soothes himself when he hears his mother's voice. "I'm... sorry, mother. It's just, I can't..." "Listen to me, Balin. You are now en-route to a world where a planetwide insurrection has happened. We don't know why, but I want you two to take care of each other. Do not let any of you die including you, Rand. Tristan, try to keep your cool on-field, sweety. Balin, you may dislike your brother to an extent but never, ever, leave him in battle. Lightningbolt, if anything goes, update me on your progress. The planet's Spaceknights have gone on a sudden radio silence, so be careful out there. Understand?" Brandy's long words leave the knights on a temporary silence, before they all state their obedience at the same time. "Yes, Prime Director." They then turn off their comms before approaching the planet's orbit. "You heard Mother, Balin. I don't want to be a 'weakling', so I'll just tell you this one thing: you keep me safe, I'll keep you safe. You keep me cool, I keep you cool. You blast some rebels, I'll blast some rebels. You in?" Tristan's jumbled words invade Balin's mind while flying to the planet's surface. "Are those supposed to be earthly expressions? Either way, I am 'in' for this as of now." Balin responds bluntly. "Thank you. Now let's see what fuss is this insurrection all about. Well, looks pretty bad from here..." Tristan comments from the orbit, with the view of multiple explosions going off on the planet's continents. "Guess this is gonna take longer than I thought, comrades." Lightningbolt says. Without any further due, they speed up and find themselves arriving on the planet's capital. Trion "Well, the Prime Director wasn't joking when she said there's a full-scale rebellion here!" Lightningbolt says while evading blasts from anti-air emplacements, returning fire to the firing rebels. "Why would these fools fight us, anyway? Do they not appreciate our..." Balin's words are cut short when Tristan warns him of an incoming projectile. After doing so, Tristan continues his sentences. "Brother, do you notice something?" "I'm noticing everything. All but the words of these rebels!" Balin's words are true, with the "rebels" being utterly silent and only focusing fire on them. After a brief period of fighting results in Lightningbolt getting (once again) shot out of the skies, the brothers gathers around the damage Lightningbolt. "Rand, how's your armor holding?" Tristan asks. "Still good, Tristan. I'm just winded. Lucky I went on a quick repair before going in here! And at least you didn't shoot me." Tristan helps Rand get up while Balin prepares to fight the surrounding rebels armed with advanced weapons. "If you're done babysitting Rand, maybe it's time to get your blasters ready and..." TBA Category:Comics